1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to website usage analysis and, more specifically, the capture and analysis of website usage data and interaction with video data presented by the website.
2. Background
Entities that publish content, such as video data, to one or more websites typically desire analytic data about the published content. For example, if video data is published to one or more websites, the publishers may seek information about the number of times the video data is viewed, if the video data is functioning as an advertisement, the number of users watching the video data or other metrics describing performance of the video data. Such video data metrics may allow a publisher to identify problems with the video data or with the web sites used to present the video data, allowing the publisher to modify the video data or where the video data is presented to increase user interaction with the video data. With video data becoming an increasingly larger portion of Internet traffic, metrics describing video data allow publishers to more effectively disseminate video data.
Because users view video data in the context of viewing a page included in the website, publishers also have concern over the website and/or web page where video data is viewed. Because of the relationship between video data and website or web pages, if a publisher views only video data metrics, the publisher would have an incomplete understanding of user activity and user experience with the website. Similarly, viewing data describing only user interaction with web pages within a web site does not account for user interaction with video data included in the web site.
Additionally, viewing of video content influences user interaction with web pages, so it is beneficial for publishers to understand the effect video data has on user interaction with web pages within a website. For example, data describing whether users stay on a website longer when viewing particular video data allows a publisher to determine whether certain video data prompts a user to continue accessing web pages within a website or causes users to exit the website after viewing the video data. Combining video data metrics with web site interaction allows a publisher to publish video data that accounts for how video data affects user interaction with a website.